Kaeli "Rose" Sheridan
Kaeli is a 16 year old, She is the ninth to awaken from the cycle. He is a very beautiful girl alot of boys hit on her she ignores them. She is tough but very cheerful. Her Dream is to meet the Princess in person. Background Her parents died before the loops began so she is alone her fathers bar is her home she runs the bar at Night for very slim hours as she can't stand the snobs that come into the bar. She remembers her parents but everything else she has no memory of & has no idea the time is looping so she never questioned it. Owen and Alissa go to meet her at her parents bar she notices Alissa as the mayors daughter. Kaeli asks what they are doing at this run down bar Alissa said if they can talk alone. Kaeli said sure no one comes here until later we are fine but to make sure I will lock the door. She asked if they wanted anything to drink Owen asked for some club soda so did Alissa so she made 3 one for herself & she listened to what Alissa & Owen said to her. Kaeli asked how can the time just loop over and over & people not know about it. Owen spoke & said many people believe that it's true everyday is a new day but it really isn't Kaeli asked how can she trust them. Owen answered with because we are not the only ones that know about it. Kaeli asked where are the others Alissa said at a place in town the princess set up for the people who remember. Kaeli was shocked the princess was involved and asked to go see those people and if at all possible to see the princess as well. Owen and Alissa bring Kaeli with them she walks in the house & she then meets everyone else that has awakened. She meets Kara, Roman, Ivan, Desiree, Lincoln, Toby & the Mayor who was in a coma like state Jamal. She asked why the mayor is in bed rest Alissa said he was not supposed to remember but because there are some that can be awakened like her father it would be better off to get them as well. Kaeli said this house is very nice who's is it. She looked at the wall to see a picture of the princess on it she asked who made it it's really beautiful Ivan spoke up & said I did when I meet the princess. Kaeli asked does the princess know about the loop as well. Everyone shook their head yes she went & said can I please meet her once it's been my dream to meet her Roman agreed to take her to see the princess they go to the castle & at the gates Roman said the girl is with me let us pass they agreed then once Kaeil saw the inside of the castle she was in shock as she had never seen it before Roman told her lets go & see her they continued to walk & made it to the area where the princess stays Roman told Kaeli down that way is the princess just act normal don't draw suspicion she said ok. The guards let them pass they are about to enter the room where they hear someone talking to the princess something that never happened before so Roman & Kaeli hid & saw that it was the only other person that knows about the loop that is not leaving with them it was someone that would be safe but not on there side It was The King he told her quit trying to stop the loop or you will be punished those were the only words both Roman & Kaeli heard but that was enough to now that King can't be trusted so they walk in too see the princess who was surprised to see Roman & Kaeli but Kaeli immediately walked up to the princess touched her hand & saw the truth. Kaeli now knew that the other where telling the truth & thanked the princess for doing everything she can to awaken as many people possible. The Princess spoke saying thanks for understanding so easily. The Princess asked that Roman & Kaeli keep the secret that her father knows the truth if others knew that it would not be pleasant they agreed & Kaeli spoke to the princess a bit before leaving & heading back with Roman the princess warned Roman & Kaeili that her father knows they are here & they need to take the secret path out fast & get to the others & that she would be fine. So Roman grabs Kaeli & then make it to the secret path out the castle & make it back to the bar Kaeli runs. Roman noticed all the liquor would go to waste so Kaeli said we can't take it all but Roman said oh yes we can Kaeli was surprised & asked how Roman said give me a minute he went to get Owen who knew someone that can move it there this person owed Owen a favor so he asked him to do so & he did he went to the bar with Roman & Owen loaded all the liquor & then once that got back to the house they gave him a few bottle as thanks & moved the rest inside the house the bar inside the house was now open & ready for business. Kaeli was happy to help out people that she can consider family & even helped Alissa take care of her father as well. She was happy to know everyone & once time looped she felt right at home with the others. Portrayed By Selena Gomez Gallery selena-gomez-2014.jpg Trivia * Category:Female Character Category:Barkeep Category:Human